Labios compartidos
by Ketnna
Summary: Bailar con el hermano de tu casi hermana es maligno, besarte con tu mejor amigo es perjudicial, despertar desnuda junto al cuerpo de tu profesor es perverso... Y todo eso lo había hecho con la misma persona; Trunks Brief, quien no parecía descartar la idea de que todo podía volver a repetirse.


**_Labios compartidos_**.  
[_Bailar con el hermano de tu casi hermana es maligno, besarte con tu mejor amigo es perjudicial, despertar desnuda junto al cuerpo de tu profesor es perverso... Y todo eso lo había hecho con la misma persona; Trunsk Brief, quien no parecía descartar la idea de que todo podía volver a repetirse_.]

* * *

Supongo que la vida tiene que darte sorpresas, después de todo si no lo hiciera se volvería monótono. Pero... ¿_Era necesario tal sorpresa_? Porque prefería vivir una vida completamente aburrida a que morir, su situación no era para menos.

Su cara debía de estar desencajada, con los rasgos mostrando más sorpresa que sus brazos temblorosos que apenas sostenían el peso de su cuerpo. Sentía que las cejas le temblaban y que sus ojos le escocían por haberse quedado mirado durante tanto tiempo hacia aquél rostro varonil, pero no quería pestañear. Temía que si lo hacía él desaparecería. ¿_El podría desaparecer si ella pestañeaba_? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soportó más fuerza en sus codos. Los abrió lentamente y... Nada. No funcionó.

Él seguía ahí, completamente dormido, tranquilo y sin babear la almohada que estaba en el mismo colchón que ambos habían compartido, al parecer. La misma cama, la misma sábana, la misma maldita sábana tapando sus cuerpos. El de ella, completamente desnudo. Recién se daba cuenta, ahora que veía a sus piernas desnudas estar enroscadas y a sus pechos sensibles contra la sábana que ahora la había levantado hasta sus hombros.

Tragó saliva. Inspiró profundo. Intentó quitar la jaqueca producida por el alcohol. Se repitió que ni bien despertaría de aquella pesadilla se cepillaría los dientes porque su aliento no era exactamente uno de frutas y mentas. Y lo miró.

¿_Trunks... estará desnudo_?

Miró hacia los costados, encontrándose con una habitación que no conocía pero estaba muy bien arreglada, no había nada interesante más que una televisión colgando de la pared y un armario puesto en una esquina. Volvió a mirar hacia Trunks y se acercó lentamente, lo poco que levantó la sábana blanca la hizo divisar el pecho trabajado y desnudo.

Oh... por... Kami. Tenía el torso desnudo... ¡_Y qué torso_!

Sus labios se apretaban firmemente produciendo una línea rosada en lugar de sus labios carnosos. Miraba fijamente al rostro de Trunks. Tenía un mentón tan atractivo, casi tanto como todo el angular de su cara, que era un perfecto afilado rostro. Su nariz, tan perfecta, sería envidia de cualquiera, y esos ojos cerrados poseían al azul de un mar tormentoso. Era guapo, demasiado guapo.

Saber si estaba completamente desnudo se apoderó de toda su razón. No para verle aquello, ni siquiera se había animado a ver más allá de la cintura o del inicio de la rodilla. Le daba vergüenza de sólo imaginarse el bulto que podría haber tapado por la sábana. Pero era necesario, porque había una lógica; si él estaba desnudo, y ella también, claramente anoche no se habían pasado jugando el ajedrez.

No es que el ajedrez fuera malo, en realidad ella estaba desesperada por encontrar el tablero y las fichas porque no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que ella y Trunks podían haber tenido algo. Por Kami... ¡Eran ella y él! ¡Marron y Trunks! Se conocían desde que usaban pañales y... El hombre a su lado se movió, apenas suspiró, y a Marron casi se le cae el corazón al suelo.

Es que... ¿_Cómo reaccionaría Trunks si se encontrara a sí mismo en ese estado con ell_a? Ella pudo percibir que se quedaba sin aire, que tenía la decisión de estampillarse la cara contra una pared para deformarse y que nadie la reconociera, especialmente él, si realmente había sucedido algo.

Pero... Era inexplicable, Marron conocía a Trunks mejor que nadie. O eso creía, o eso tenía entendido. _Bah_, se supone que el título de mejores amigos era el sinónimo de saber todo del otro. Y también el sinónimo de _jamás seremos algo más_.

Lo más probable es que él no recordara nada. Sí. Seguramente no lo hacía.

Entonces, por el bien de su mente y emociones, lo mejor sería... No, lo mejor no. Lo adecuado...

Lo adecuado sería hacer como si **_nada pasó_**.


End file.
